Estou apaixonado Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles tinham vivido longe um do outro, mas agora eles aproveitariam a chance que o destinho lhes deu


**Estou apaixonado.**

**Daniel.**

Eles caminhavam por uma praia calmamente abraçados sem pensar em nada, apenas sentindo o amor que cada um tinha pelo o outro, a guerra tinha finalmente acabado e ela tinha achado ele, tudo parecia na mais perfeita calma na vida de Harry e Gina Potters.

-Eu poderia ficar assim o resto da minha vida –ele fala quietamente a abraçando mais forte, ela sorri e fala.

-Eu não me incomodaria com isso –logo os dois se beijam diante do por do sol.

**Quero beber o mel de sua boca  
Como se fosse uma abelha rainha  
Quero escrever na areia sua história  
Junto com a minha  
E no acorde doce da guitarra  
Tocar as notas do meu pensamento  
E em cada verso traduzir as fibras  
Do meu sentimento  
Que estou apaixonado  
Que este amor é tão grande  
Que estou apaixonado  
E só penso em você a todo instante.**

Harry agradecia mentalmente por Kawa ter emprestado aquela casa na praia para eles, a casa era encantada e como era uma praia particular não se tinha ninguém a milhas de distancia, mas eles nem se importavam, quando os lábios tinham se unido em um beijo, era como se todo o amor que eles guardavam um pelo o outro durante anos parecia voltar com uma força assombrosa, toda a magia que eles liberavam parecia brilhar mais intensamente que um sol, nada importava para eles a não ser sentir o amor que um tinha pelo o outro.

-Eu te amo Gina Potter –ela sorri ao ouvir ele falando dela assim e sussurra no ouvido dele.

-Você sabe o quanto eu adoro quando você me chama assim não e Sr Potter –ele apenas sorri e os dois voltam a se beijar, nada poderia mudar o amor daqueles dois.

**Eu quero ser o ar que tu respiras  
Eu quero ser o pão que te alimenta  
Eu quero ser a água que refresca  
O vinho que te esquenta  
E se eu cair, que caia em seu abraço  
Se eu morrer, que morra de desejo  
Adormecer dizendo que te amo  
E te acordar com um beijo  
Que estou apaixonado  
Que este amor é tão grande  
Que estou apaixonado.**

Eles se sentaram em frente a cabana e ficaram vendo o luar sobre o mar, ele a abraçava de forma que ela parecia se sentir ainda em Hogwarts, onde ele a abraçava assim de forma tão protetora, ela se vira e encara aquelas esmeraldas dele, ela poderia ver o amor que ele emanava deles, todo o carinho e paixão que ele tinha, ela o abraça mais forte e os dois voltam a olhar para o mar, ele suspira e fala em um sussurro.

-Gina... Você... –ela se vira para encará-lo, ele abaixa a cabeça para sentir o perfume do cabelo dela –você pensou em achar uma pessoa nesse tempo que sumi? Digo... Eu fiquei tanto tempo longe... –ela o encara com todo o amor que ela tinha e fala.

-Eu nunca poderia ser feliz Harry –ela o abraça –Às vezes eu pensava em achar alguém pelo Tiago e pela Lílian... Mas eu não poderia enganar o meu coração –ela o beija delicadamente –Eu só posso amar você –e sobre a presença da lua, os dois começaram a se amar de tal forma que eles nunca sentiram na vida, nada poderia separar aquele casal.

**E só penso em você a todo instante  
Quero sair contigo em noite enluarada  
Dois adolescentes pela madrugada  
Pra viver a vida sem pensar em nada  
Que estou apaixonado estou apaixonado  
Que este amor é tão grande  
Que estou apaixonado  
E só penso em você a todo instante  
Que estou apaixonado estou apaixonado  
Que este amor é tão grande  
Que estou apaixonado  
E só penso em você a todo instante.**

Na manhã seguinte eles acordam com um fino raio de sol atravessando a janela, Harry se levanta calmamente e começa a fazer o café para eles, ele poderia se lembrar como se fosse ontem de tudo o que ela gostava, assim que ele termina ele leva o café para ela na cama, ela estava fingindo dormir, mas ele nota o sorriso dela.

-Fingida –ela sorri mais e se levanta calmamente e tenta se fazer de ofendida.

-Eu não estava fingindo Sr Potter –ela lhe manda um sorriso malicioso –e que eu estava sentindo o seu cheiro –ela finge corar, mas ele coloca o café de lado e a puxa para um beijo sem igual.

-Você pode ter o meu cheiro –ele beija o pescoço dela –meus beijos... –os lábios –e tudo de mim meu anjo –ela sorri mais e fala.

-Acho que eu preciso de um banho... –quando ele estava para se sentar na cama e comer, ela segura a mão dele e fala –acho que eu iria gostar de companhia –ele apenas ri e a segue, os dois poderiam ser adultos, mas o amor deles era maior que o tempo e nem isso poderia mudar, ele estaria sempre apaixonado por ela e ele mostraria a ela pela vida toda o quando ele, Harry Potter, amava Gina Weasley Potter.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDINHA QUE EU AMO DE CORAÇAO.RSRSRS TE ADORO LALY.. VC E MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM PEQUETITA.RSRSRSRS**


End file.
